


Summer Spooks

by thehazelverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelverse/pseuds/thehazelverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yamaguchi gets a summer job at a haunted house and Yachi attempts to bring the first years closer together as friends by inviting Tsukishima, Hinata and Kageyama to the festival for a good scare. Even if that means surviving all the jump scares the haunted house throws at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Spooks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunny_umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_umbrella/gifts).



> Hi there!!! Yay reveals are finally here!!! When I read your prompts months ago I got so excited and had so many ideas :00 I'm glad I stuck with this one though as it was pretty fun to write!
> 
> (I don't know if I'll need to put a warning for this but there's mentions of things like fake blood and supernatural creatures stuff in this fic but it's not serious and all done for fun, just like in a haunted house attraction ^_^ just in case a warning is needed tho :0)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fun little fic!!! and also a big thanks to my best bud for helping me a lot with this fic (I couldn't have done it without you <3)

For Yachi, helping her two new friends Hinata and Kageyama with their homework after school has become a fairly common occurrence. On days where the volleyball club doesn’t practice after school, Yachi will occasionally stay behind and teach the pair all she knows about the subjects they study. Meanwhile, Kageyama teaches her all about volleyball and Hinata gives her plenty jokes to laugh at.

She feels comfortable around them now. These after school tutor sessions are becoming less.. well, like tutoring, and more like a casual time between friends.

“Wait, so you’re telling me Yamaguchi has a _job?”_

"Yep!" chirps Yachi as Hinata jumps out of his seat, demanding to know more. "It's just a temporary job though. He says he's working at some haunted mansion attraction during the summer. How cool is that?"

Hinata groans, resting his head on his chemistry homework. “How come Yamaguchi gets a cool summer job and the rest of us are stuck at home? I wanna scare people too! And Kageyama wouldn't even need a mask.”

 _“Hey!”_ Kageyama almost starts bickering with Hinata, but remembers Yachi is still there. Ever since their fight in the gym months ago, the two of them have been extra careful not to argue too much in Yachi’s presence, even if it’s just their usual banter. She finds it sweet and considerate, even if she just wants them to act themselves.

“I’m surprised Yamaguchi hasn’t told you already,” she says, the thought coming to her suddenly. “Did he not mention it at practice or anything?”

Kageyama just shrugs. “I don’t talk to him much,” he says vaguely, then goes back to writing some equations. Meanwhile, Hinata shakes his head vigorously to Yachi’s question. He looks slightly shocked that Yamaguchi never mentioned his part time job to him.

“Why did he tell you and not us? Is it because he likes you, Yachi?” asks Hinata, his tone genuine and free of any double meanings, but Yachi blushes all the same. There’d been a few comments here and there from a couple people about how her and Yamaguchi would make a cute couple. Personally, she doesn’t see it- Yamaguchi is a great friend to her, not a love interest. In fact, dating any of the boys on the team would feel weird...

And anyway, everyone in the Karasuno volleyball team is too obsessed with volleyball (or Shimizu-san) to even _think_ about getting a girlfriend.

The main examples of this are the two sitting across from her. Hinata’s already gone on to think up more reasons why Yamaguchi hasn’t mentioned his new job, listing each reason on his fingers, while Kageyama tries to tell Hinata he’s not counting properly. Yep, getting girlfriends is the last thing on their minds right now.

“Why don’t you ask him at practice tomorrow morning, Hinata? And I’m sure Yamaguchi hasn’t got some grudge against you so you can count that out.” Yachi assumes it’s okay for her to tell other people Yamaguchi got a summer job, as long as she’s not spreading it round the whole school. But then again, he never specifically said she could tell the others.. What if she’s done something wrong? What if there _is_ a reason Yamaguchi hasn’t told Kageyama and Hinata? She starts to feel her heart race and a bead of sweat run down the side of her face. Maybe she shouldn’t have told them!

Without warning, she jumps up from her chair, almost knocking some stray bits of paper off the table. “Excuse me, I have to go!” she squeaks and gathers up her notes before shoving them into her bag- she’ll need to remember to smooth those out when she calms down. “Sorry!”

Hinata and Kageyama look at her with concern, but don’t follow after her as she dashes down the corridor. She makes it to her locker when she decides to take out her phone from her pocket and text Yamaguchi.

 **To: Yamaguchi (*･▽･*)  
** _**< <** Hiya Yamaguchi! I was just wondering, is it okay if I tell Hinata and Kageyama about your job at the haunted house??? (｡･･｡) I might have accidently told them.. I hope that’s okay!!_

A reply arrives just as she’s put on her outdoor shoes and closed her locker door.

 ****From: Yamaguchi (*･▽･*)  
>> ** ** _Yeah, that’s cool Yachi-san! If you’re worried about them coming to pester me while I’m working then I’ll just scare them away with my creepy makeup :3c_

 ****To: Yamaguchi (*･▽･*)  
_< < _**** _Whew!! I’m glad, and is it okay if I come along to see you while you work? Haunted houses can be scary, but they’_ _re also pretty fun |´∀｀●)_

When Yamaguchi doesn’t reply straight away, she decides to start walking home and puts her phone back in her backpack. The walk calms her nerves from before and she summer sun feels warm on her skin, but there’s a light breeze to stop her from feeling uncomfortable.

She feels bad for leaving her friends so soon, so she gets out her phone again when she arrives home to send an apology text to Hinata. Yamaguchi has replied too.

 ******From: Yamaguchi (*･▽･*)  
** **** >> _Sure! I’ll be working during the festival on Friday if you’re interested :D  
** >> ** _Would you mind doing me a favor though? I invited Tsukki and his brother but he refuses to go with him for some reason.. Maybe if you invited him instead he might change his mind? You have my permission to bug him all you want until he caves lol__ ****

She stares at the text for a minute, not really taking it all in. With no distractions in the quietness of her home, she just daydreams out the scenario of going to see Yamaguchi with Tsukishima. If she’s honest, Tsukishima isn’t the first person she would choose to go to a festival with, preferring the company of her friends from middle school or her mother for events like that. But then again, the festival would be a chance for her to build a friendship with him- something she hasn’t yet managed to do.

Tsukishima is still a little bit distant from the rest of the team. Even Yachi feels like she’s become more involved with the club, despite only having joined less than a month ago and also being the second manager. It’s not that the second and third years don’t try to make Tsukishima feel welcome -quite the opposite actually- but Yachi can tell he’s pushing people away instead, and pushing the responsibilities of being a middle blocker and an important part of the team to the side as well. After all, Yachi has overheard him say to Yamaguchi plenty of times, ‘It's just a club.’

Though she can tell it’s more than that. The dedication the third years have given to the team during their time at Karasuno; the way the second years get fired up (some more subtly than others) and the passion that radiates off of the first years is more than enough proof. Karasuno has an overwhelming aura of pure determination- it's what made her want to join in the first place. When she saw Hinata jump, she felt inspired.

She thinks, deep down, Tsukishima feels it too. If only he could just put aside his differences with Hinata and Kageyama… Maybe then volleyball can become something more than just a club to Tsukishima.

Then she gets an idea.

For the whole evening -even during dinner- she considers the pros and cons of inviting Hinata and Kageyama along to the festival too. She’s already made a convincing case to Tsukishima and is waiting for his reply. After asking her mum for advice when she gets home, she decides that going with all three of them might be a chance for the first years to have some bonding time. After all, they’ll soon be senpais to the new first years. They need to set a good example of teamwork and friendship.

Her mind is set now. Without even waiting for Tsukishima’s reply to come, she sends a text to both Kageyama and Hinata.

__**< <** Yamaguchi is working at the festival on Friday! Why don’t we go together? ヽ(･∀･)ﾉ_ _

 

****_********* ** _ ** **

****** **

By some miracle, Yachi is able to convince Tsukishima to go with her on a Friday night to the festival which the haunted mansion has been set up for. It took a day or two of persuading, but after

She just might have accidentally left out one small detail.

“Hi Yachi-san! Hi Tsukishima!” shouts Hinata, waving his arms excitedly. It only takes one look at the two other first years heading their way for Tsukishima to start walking in the opposite direction.

“Tsukishima, don’t go!” calls out Yachi, chasing after him. It takes her a little longer than it would with anyone else- curse volleyball players and their long legs. “They’re your teammates. Surely they can’t be so insufferable to you that you won’t even stay for Yamaguchi?”

Tsukishima stops walking. Thinking back on what she said, Yachi feels a little guilty about calling Hinata and Kageyama insufferable, especially when she really enjoys their company. But as long as it gets the message across to Tsukishima, that’s what matters. It seems to have worked though, since Tsukishima sighs and strides back to the haunted house and a confused Kageyama and Hinata.

“Hey, what was that about, Tsukishima? Are we not good enough company for you or something, huh?” taunts Hinata, unsuccessfully. Hinata probably couldn’t provoke Tsukishima with sharp words even if he tried.

Tsukishima’s words, however, are no blunt sword. “Oh but surely it is _me_ who is but a commoner to the mighty king before me,” he says bowing mockingly to Kageyama, who starts to tense up at the mention of his former nickname. Yachi steps in before any more can be said.

“Now now, remember what we’re here for,” she says, looking between them, waiting for one of her friends to give her an answer. When they just look away sheepishly, not looking Yachi in the eyes, she continues. “We’re here for Yamaguchi! Don’t you want to support him? We must brave the haunted house together as a team, whatever scary things lie in there!”

“It doesn’t look all that scary to me..” murmures Kageyama, looking at the attraction with narrowed eyes. Hinata agrees, puffing out his chest.

“Yeah, exactly. Who’s scared? not me!” cheers Hinata, already running towards the entrance of the haunted house. The three of them follow after in a much calmer fashion.

“Whatever happens, promise me we’ll all stick together?” asks Yachi. The dark shadows of the entrance already starting to make her nervous. “I don’t want any of us getting lost.”

Kageyama nods reassuringly. “I’ll stick with you Yachi-san, don’t worry.” She doesn’t get a chance to reply though they finally catch up with Hinata, who’s talking to a very tall woman dressed in a dark purple cape and top hat. The side of her face is covered in fake blood and her eyes are a dark colour of red. Vampire! Thinks Yachi.

“The sun has just set, my friends,” says the woman, moving out of the shadows of the entryway to the haunted mansion now that the last of the day has disappeared over the horizon. Now that she’s standing closer to them, Yachi can see that the red of her eyes isn’t natural, only the work of coloured contacts. The pale makeup on her face is starting to run too- which is understandable with the heavy looking clothes she’s wearing. It is summer, after all. “Now tell me, what brings a group of misfits like yourself to a place like this?”

Yachi is about to play along with the act the woman obviously has to put on for the entertainment factor, only Hinata suddenly asks, “do you know Yamaguchi Tadashi?”

She looks surprised at the outburst, but composes herself back into character, a sly grin spreading across her face. “The Yamaguchi you know is gone. Why don’t you come inside to see what remains…”

Slender fingers pull back the curtain covering the hallway into the attraction and Yachi plucks up the courage to take the first step inside- Hinata and Kageyama following close on her tail, Tsukishima trudging along behind.

“I must warn you that flash photography, food and drink are prohibited inside,” the woman says in a normal voice while they walk towards the first room. “Please do not touch anything inside the attraction and any acts of violence towards our staff -intentional or not- will be taken with cautionary action.”

Tsukishima and Yachi share a look. _Acts of violence? Why would anyone be violent…_ But more importantly, _what has Yamaguchi gotten himself into?_

Their tour guide -or at least, that’s what Yachi assumes the woman’s role is here- gestures to the first room where they can already hear the menacing background music of the attraction fill the air. Yachi clings onto the first arm she finds (Tsukishima’s) and follows their vampire tour guide inside.

This haunted house is different from others. Each room is completely different from the other. The theme of the first one is a graveyard, complete with rotting gravestones and a fog machine. A fake robotic arm moves around in the dirt right beside Hinata’s feet which makes him jump a little.

“ _Woah!_ Is that supposed to be a zombie?” he asks the tour guide. Kageyama scoffes behind him.

“Of course it’s a zombie, dumbass. Even Tsukishima knows that.”

They look to Tsukishima who’s been very quiet thus far. He’s staring down at the fake arm like it’s personally offended him, not even paying attention to anyone else. When the group start to move on, Yachi shakes his arm lightly, snapping him out of his trance.

Yachi has never seen Tsukishima this fidgety..

The next room is very dark like the last one, with many peculiar shadows dancing across the walls. There’s a faint sound of a wolf howling somewhere which makes Yachi shiver. Hinata is still trying to protest that he isn’t a dumbass to Kageyama for either of them to pay attention to what's going on around them.

Yachi almost jumps as high as Hinata when he reaches for a spike- a scream rings in her ears and on the wall, claw marks scratch away at the paint and plasterboard.

Hinata finally stops talking to Kageyama to yell and cling onto him for dear life. “ _What_ just happened did you see that Yachi?!” he says all in one breath. Yachi tries to still her beating heart and nods, looking over towards the two. The sight of Kageyama struggling to keep a hold of Hinata in his arms calms her to the point where she starts to giggle.

“This is stupid,” Tsukishima cuts their laughter and brushes past Yachi. “The sooner we get out of here, the better.” There’s a slight waver to his voice that Yachi doesn’t miss.

“ _Oooh~_ Are you scared, Tsukki?” Jokes Hinata.

“ _No!_ ” says Tsukishima defensively- maybe not enough for Hinata or Kageyama to sense the lie, but Yachi can see straight through it.

They walk through more rooms, each one with more jumpscares and detailed costumes than the last and when they get nearer the end of the walk, Yachi starts to wonder if they’ve maybe missed Yamaguchi in the darkness of the building.

The only one she can really rely on to point out Yamaguchi is Tsukishima, though. Hinata is too busy looking everywhere frantically to really pay attention to the faces behind the masks and makeup. Kageyama keeps on getting distracted by Hinata too. Watching the two of them talk is more like watching a tennis match- sometimes they chat so fast, it makes Yachi’s head spin.

She can trust Yamaguchi’s best friend to recognise him in this scary place… If only that best friend wasn’t so terrified himself.

“Tsukishima,” she whispers as they pass through a room set up like an abandoned prison. She gently nudges her hand with Tsukishima’s arm so they can link them for moral support. “We’ll be out of here soon, don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried,” he mumbles feebly.

Once they enter a very dark room, the tour guide stops in the center of the floor and takes a torch out her pocket to light up her face, as though she’s about to tell a spooky story. Hinata and Kageyama watch with wide eyes, enjoying every second of being here; Tsukishima grips onto Yachi a little tighter.

“The lone wolf. The ultimate hunter. Believe it or not, the fables are true, if you look close enough. Yes, werewolves are truly creatures to be afraid of…”

Hinata oohs and aahs at her words.

“... This is where I leave you. Good luck.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

The tour guide doesn’t answer Kageyama's question and before they all know it, they’re left in the darkness. Hinata yells for help but no one comes to their aid, leaving both Hinata Kageyama to start their bickering once again, trying to figure out what to do next.

_Crash._

"What was that?" Squeaks Yachi, the sudden silence following the noise making her shiver. There's movement to the right of them and they jump back. She can tell that even Kageyama is starting to get scared.

Suddenly two spotlights shine on a figure standing right beside them- a tall beast covered in torn clothes and matted fur; a werewolf.

Tsukishima lets loose the loudest scream, beating any competition from the other three by a mile. He clings onto Yachi as the werewolf closes in on them, growling.. But Yachi also detects a hint of a giggle in the werewolf's voice.

She stops screaming and feels her heartbeat start to calm she feels some giggles rise out of her. The lights slowly turn on and the person in the werewolf costume takes off the mask.

"Yamaguchi!" Yells Hinata, looking at his friend as if he’s come back from the dead. He laughs as Hinata jumps high to take Yamaguchi's head and ruffle his soft brown hair. "Who knew you could be so scary!"

Yamaguchi rubs the back of his neck bashfully. "Well, I guess the costume helped a lot..." He looks over to where Yachi is standing next to Tsukishima, the latter looking anywhere but his teammates.

"Hey, who was it that screamed like a banshee?" asks Kageyama.

Tsukishima continues to look away from them with his arms crossed- If Yachi looks close enough, she can see the tips of his ears are turning a shade of red. There are two things she could do in this situation: she could rat out Tsukishima to a life of teasing from Hinata, even if it was just a bit of harmless fun; or she could save his skin.

“It was me!” she declares as she decides on the latter, pretending to look bashful at getting so scared. Hinata ruffles her hair.

“Woah Yachi, who knew you had it in you to scream that loud!”

The look Yamaguchi gives her shows he hasn’t fallen for her act, though, nor does Kageyama look entirely convinced. Not that any of that matters when Yamaguchi cracks a joke about them all being scared and the five of them start laughing, relieving all the tension from before. It makes Yachi happy to see Tsukishima start to loosen up now that the tour of the haunted house is over.

 

_******* _

 

While they wait for Yamaguchi to finish work, they walk around the festival. All the pretty lights around stalls and people enjoying themselves creates a calm atmosphere compared to the one at the haunted house- Yachi can see Tsukishima’s shoulders visibly relax.

“Hey, for what it's worth I thought you were pretty brave earlier.” Yachi pats tsukishima’s shoulder, even though she has to reach up a little to get there. “You could've just walked away and not even gone inside but you did!”

Tsukishima scoffs, but he's smiling at Yachi’s words. “I wasn't the only scaredy cat. I was glad to have someone there for the moral support though- if I'd brought my brother, who knows how many years of teasing he'd torment me...”

“How does he not already know? Have you never watch scary movies together? What about Halloween?”

“Nah. He prefers comedies anyway so horror films have never really been considered. As for Halloween, he probably thinks I've grown out of my childhood fears.”

That makes sense. It's been a really long time since yachi has done anything for Halloween other than a party in her last year of middle school. The Tsukishima brothers probably haven't gone trick or treating since Kei was twelve.

“The terrible twosome are running off again.” Comments Tsukishima. Hinata and Kageyama have gone ahead to one of the festival stands, yelling to each other about winning or something. Yachi can't quite hear them, but she knows they're probably challenging each other to some sort of game.

She walks on slowly with Tsukishima, a small smile on her face as she plans out everything she wants to do tonight before she goes home: she wants to win a goldfish (her mum will probably get a little annoyed at her for bringing home yet another fish, but it'll be worth it to add Clefairy to her Pokemon themed collection.)

The second thing she wants to do is find some sort of way to bring all the karasuno first years together. They're all her friends; she'd like to think Tsukishima can be friends with Kageyama and Hinata too. In fact, even the “terrible twosome” could do with more friendship bonding themselves. They're not exact at the best friends stage quite yet.

One of these things will happen tonight, the other will take time. What she does know though, when she sees Yamaguchi jogging up to join them watch Hinata and Kageyama battle it out on one of the festival games, is that she has her friends to help her every step of the way.


End file.
